


Miracles Happen

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Crisis of Faith, Gen, One Shot, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Steve Van Gerbig is supposed to be a pastor... isn't he?
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Kudos: 2





	Miracles Happen

_'Verse/Timeline: The Runaways ‘Verse - Our Little Corner of the World_  
_Date: December 2028_

Sometimes, it all got on top of him. Sometimes, he wondered if he really was on the right path, if it was even all worth it. Not to the point where he ever lost faith. Steve Van Gerbig was absolutely sure about his belief in God and the teachings of the Bible, but becoming a pastor, as much as it had felt like the right thing to do, like his calling, he just doubted himself every now and then.

Of all the times for one of these bouts of self-doubt to come over him, Christmas seemed like a strange one. After all, it was the most celebrated feast day in the Christian calendar, even amongst those who were decidedly non-denominational, who purely enjoyed the secular delights of the occasion. Steve knew what the occasion really stood for, believed in it to the very depth of his heart and soul. Of course, even Jesus wondered at God’s will when his end seemed to be nigh.

“And I’m only human,” Steve said softly, sighing and turning away from the window.

Perhaps it wasn’t his faith that was really troubling him. He was headed home for Christmas tomorrow, to see his family who he loved more than anyone. It would be great to see his parents, his grandma, and his brother again, not to mention everybody else in Stars Hollow that meant so much to him. Maybe it was just being away from them so much that had him in such a strange mood.

Reaching for his bag that was under the bed, Steve checked what he had packed so far then added further items he might need. He didn’t have all that much. It was a part of the path he had chosen and he was fine with that. There was nothing to regret, nothing to be unsure of, and yet.

“If this is my true path,” he said, eyes turning Heavenward, hands clasping together. “If you do still want to make me to be an instrument of your teaching, could you tell me, please? Grant me a sign, Lord.”

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and then he opened them again, going back to his packing only to find he was already done. Pulling the zipper closed on his bag, he moved to put it back under the bed, when something stopped him. A sound, a voice, a song being sung. His favourite carol since he was a child and the person singing it, he could hardly believe.

Before he had a chance to move forward and pull at the door, it opened of its own accord, and there was Kwan, candle in hand, singing the final lines for all he was worth and smiling like a fool while doing it.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, completely stunned by his arrival.

“It’s Christmas, and I missed you, bro,” Kwan told him, coming further into the room as the twins grabbed each other in a tight hug. “And it’s not that I don’t get that you need to be here, because man, you are gonna be the coolest pastor the world has ever seen, but there was no way I was risking you not making it back home when the family is waiting on you. So, I drove up to get you, actually prayed to God that I would get here in one piece through all this crazy weather, and figured, for his sake as well as yours, a couple of choruses couldn’t hurt,” he said with a grin.

“The coolest pastor the world has ever seen?” Steve echoed, unsure if that was a joke.

“Hey, I mean that,” Kwan said definitely. “It’s your calling, dude. I was born to rock, you were born to teach and lead and counsel. It’s just the way it is, doesn’t mean we both can’t still be cool, right?”

Steve smiled at that, peace and joy abounding in his heart. “No, it really doesn’t.”


End file.
